Reflections
by webbswoman
Summary: Drabbles centering on different character's thoughts. Some are Slash, but there is nothing heavy. Each one 100 words exactly. Updated 15/3/08
1. Chapter 1

_One_

From the moment they met it took roughly five hours for Jesse to realise that he loved Susan, he loved her laugh, he loved her strength, and he loved the passion she had for nursing. It took roughly 3 weeks for him to pluck up the courage to ask her on a date. They talked for ten hours, staying at the restaurant until closing time, and then sitting on a park bench. It took five months for Jesse to realise that although he loved her, she wasn't the one he was in love with, by then it was too late.

* * *

_Two_

He had never been the best father, but he had loved his son. He had thought that leaving him would be the hardest thing he ever had to do, but coming back was even harder. Seeing the man that his little boy had grown up to be, the successful doctor, partner and manager of a restaurant. The worst part was seeing him with the Sloan's was the worst part. Knowing that they had given him what his own father hadn't, love, warmth, safety. And he knew that he had lost his son forever, and it was his own fault.

* * *

_Three_

Being a detective, he noticed a lot, the little details that often gave a person away. Sometimes the talent was a blessing, often it was a curse. He noticed that when he made a dirty joke, Jesse went red. He noticed that whenever he got a date, Jesse became moody. He noticed that when Amanda made jokes about the two business partners being like an old married couple Jesse got a wistful look in his eye. In all his years as a detective, he had never ignored the evidence, which is why he was on the beach, holding _his_ Jesse.

* * *

_Four_

Her relationship with Jesse had never been easy; there had been too much competition, off the other nurses, off the young female patients, off Steve Sloan. Jesse, of course, was oblivious to the love that the detective felt for him, but she knew. She had seen Steve's face when he returned and found Jesse safe in the bombed hospital; she had seen the jealous looks cast her way when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew that she had to leave, for herself, and for Jesse's sake. Because, even if the doctor hadn't realised it yet, he loved Steve too.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write some more! Again, there are some slash, and some gen, I also tried to focus some of them on other characters, apart from Steve and Jesse (which was really hard for me!) The last chapter got 88 hits, but only one review. I would really love to get more, and I always appreciate constructive criticism! Hope you all enjoy these drabbles.**

_One_

The divorce hurt her, even more than she had thought it would. It hurt her that Colin's parents no longer spoke to her; it hurt her that she no longer had someone to comfort her at night after a hard day at work. But what hurt the most was when CJ had asked if it was his fault that his Daddy had gone. She had reassured him that it wasn't his fault, and they had gotten on with their lives. But every time Colin picked CJ up for the weekend, it had felt like salt being rubbed into her wounds.

_Two_

It had been a long time since she had seen Dane, but she didn't hesitate when he showed up at her house, with his son, asking for help. She had helped for selfish reasons, they both knew that. She had helped for the thrill that it gave her; she had helped to escape the boredom. But she had also helped because of the boy, because she remembered the way he had looked at her, all of them years ago when she had accompanied Dane to the hospital to see him. It had been a look of sadness and utter desperation.

_Three_

He had wanted to be a cop since the age of six. He'd worked hard to get to where he was, a Lieutenant in Homicide. He liked his job, and helping people. But as he looked at his lover from the hospital bed and told him that he would give it up if that was what he wanted he knew that he meant it. Because Jesse was his world, and he never wanted to see the look that was on his lover's face again. He knew he could live without his job, but he knew he couldn't live without Jesse.

_Four_

She intrigued him from the moment they first met. It wasn't the ideal first meeting, in a hospital after a major plane crash in which his own partner had died. But he hadn't been able to help himself. She had fought him every inch of the way, criticised his methods, and yet she had tenderly cleaned and dressed his wounds. Long distance relationships don't work, that's what she had said to him. But

he was going to show her that they could work, even if it was the last thing he did. Because he didn't like to be proved wrong.


End file.
